Hybrid Among Yokai
by Bankai.Lego.Master
Summary: Soul Society has ulterior motives for the young Substitute. Even now he discovers truths of his own soul he never knew about. Will the thirst get to him first? or can he stave of the hunger? how does another war fit into this? follow Ichigo Kurosaki as he learns more about the Yokai world and how he come to terms with his inner self. Ichigo x Inner Moka x Oc x OC


Tensa Zangetsu (**Zanpakuto)** speaking- **_Am I the horse still or am I your partner_**

Arabella **(Shinso Vampire) **speaking- _"Why don't you join me in bed, Ichigo._

Inner Moka/Ichigo's Hollow Powers speaking- **Pride will be your downfall. **

**Hybrid Among Yokai**

Hate is simple thing actually. It lives in the hearts of everyone, no matter the race. It is evil because it corrupts the heart and drowns you in madness, yet hate can also be beautiful. Sometimes all you need is hatred in order to find the right choice. And hate was exactly how Ichigo Kurosaki was feeling, at the moment.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

Kisuke Urahara tipped his bucket hat so that it slightly covered his eyes.

"I'm terribly sorry Ichigo, but that is the decision of Central 46. They are to have you banished from Karakura with your powers, or have you stay in Karakura with your powers stripped. With Yamamato deceased they are paranoid. No one in Soul Society can defeat you unless they band together, but as of right now, they wouldn't risk the possibility of going to war again. These are your two options. I can't do anything about it."

The air around them began to slowly swirl in a small tornado fashion. Ichigo was doing everything he can as to not let his reiatsu leak. He had been training in the Shinigami arts and training with his Hollow after the defeat of Yhwach. Reiatsu control was an extreme issue due to the fact that after unlocking his true Zanpakuto, his powers slipped into transcendence level while in his Bankai level or higher. In his Shikai, he didn't have the same amount of reiatsu but it did have some of the density of his transcended spirit energy. Of course he could only do so much before he had to place a seal on himself. It took the form of the number 15 in gothic letters, much like the Espada, on the left side of his neck. The spirit energy was swirling around in a light bluish-white color tinged with red streaks. Ichigo had taken notice of the color since it first appeared. As far as he knew, the only red in his reiatsu was when he was Hollowfying and even then it felt sinister and dark. This red was different. It filled Ichigo with pride of being stronger than everyone else. Prideful in the fact that he can protect those he cared. But now it filled him with more anger and even disgust that the very people he died and risked his life for didn't trust him. It wasn't only that though. The new power clawed from inside his belly. Something he had recently found a craving for. Blood. It all started after the Quincy War, when his inner world started to rain blood.

***Flashback***

_"What the hell? Oi, Tensa! What the fuck is happening?"_

_Tensa Zangetsu flashed into existence in their combined forms. The only difference in how he looked was the blade and the outfit. The white trench coat and the same helmet with the horns stayed the same. Gray fur had appeared on his wrists and ankles as well as his canine teeth growing sharper. The blade itself was altered a bit. The blade was black with the same 3 protrusions on the blunt side._ _The guard stayed the same oval shape with the kanji for "full" still in place. The obsidian chain extended from the hilt and linked to the lock on the gauntlet. A hollowed out portion was also seen much like his Shikai. Strapped to his waist, the white version of Tensa Zangetsu was firmly hanging. _

**_"I know what you're thinking, and yes it is indeed blood. It would seem that after a while, your reiatsu remembered its last memory."_**

_"Last memory? I thought my reiatsu remembered all it was. A.K.A my Quincy powers. You're telling me that I'm another race?"_

**_"That would be the case here. Before we continue, I must tell you something…something about your mother, Ichigo."_**

_Attention not fully set, the topic immediately had him hooked._

_"Don't I know about my mother already? She was a Quincy wasn't she?"_

**_"Of course she was, but alas, she was different than the other Quincy for you see, she was only half Quincy. Her father was…a vampire so to speak."_**

_"…WHAT THE HELL!"_

_Tensa was fully prepared for this type of response. _

**_"Masaki's father was Alucard, Shinso Vampire. He was the most powerful vampire to live. And he was evil, which is until he fell in love with a Quincy. They had a child and the outcome is what you know. She lived a harsh life as to being a hybrid was looked down upon. Eventually she grew up and moved here to Karakura where she met your father. And I'm sure you know what happens from that point."_**

_Time in the outside world was frozen for Ichigo, and it gave him a lot of time to think. _

_"Tensa…I've known there was something different about me from the start, before I got my powers, actually. I was physically stronger than any normal human. I was faster than any other human. I was more intellectual that any other human." Ichigo looked deep into Tensa's eyes and asked. "All I want to ask you is one question…how do you know all this?"_

_Sighing through his nose, he could feel a minor headache coming._

**_"Because she told me so."_**

_It was then that a woman flashed before him._

_'Man, people sure like flashing in front of people these days.'_

_"It's ok Ichigo, I would gladly flash myself in front of you." __Her voice carried a sweet yet seductive sound and Ichigo blushed a deep crimson when said woman was now on his back, pressing her bountiful breast against his back. __"Anytime you want. All you have to do is ask."_

_"I-um-who-…what the hell is going on?!"_

_The women traced a finger down the nape of his neck which sent a shiver of small pleasure down his back._

_"Now, now Ichi-kun, you should watch your language in front of a beautiful lady."_

**_"I would like it if you did not embarrass him so. You know how he is with the opposite sex."_**

_The tone he used was hard but easy going at the same time._

_"Spoil my fun why don't you Tensa."__ She said with a pout. With the woman on his back gone, Ichigo had a good look of her for the first time. She wore a black shihakusho except her outfit had sleeves that looked like silk. The robe wasn't like the loose one's the Shinigami wore but was more tightly fitting. It hugged all of her curves in the right spots and outlined her perfect breasts while exposing a bit of cleavage. The red rosary strap went under her bosom but nothing was sheathed. Small crescent moons were attached to her shoulders and she also wore earrings with a full moon as the design. Long, black hair flowed down to her waist and Ichigo could just make out a few silver streaks. The skin was a peachy color with pink plump lips. Her eyes were a mesmerizing red color with the pupils like that of a snake. _

_"See something you like Ichi-kun?"__ she purred softly. Sputtering in embarrassment, Ichigo decided it was high time he got a few answers._

_"Just who exactly are you?"_

_"My dear handsome strawberry," __her soft, graceful hand trailed along his jawline. __"You already know who I am. All you have to do is…"__ her lips were dangerously close to his ears. __"Say my name."_

_The blood rain slowly ceased and clouds slowly roamed in with the blazing sun._

_"You are…"_

_'Yes, say it. Say my name Ichigo. We will be together at long last!'_

_Ichigo desperately tried to remember. It was like a wall was blocking him from his memories._

_"Maybe this will help." __Soft lips gently touched his, and it was incredible to say the least. It soon became a hot passionate make out session until the need for oxygen arose and Ichigo looked into her eyes._

_"You are…Arabella, Shinso Vampire of my soul."_

_It was funny how Tensa just watch this with the straightest face. He whispered what sounded like __**"Get a room." **__Before escaping into his part of the soul._

***Flashback End***

Ichigo had kept his need for blood at bay since that day and it was getting worse.

"Kisuke, I…want to go with the first option. I will move away and keep my powers."

Expecting that answer, the shopkeeper pulled out a uniform and what looked like transfer papers.

"You are very lucky I was prepared, Mr. Kurosaki. An old friend of mine owes me a favor and since you have nowhere to go when you leave, I contacted him and he said it was ok for you to attend a school with dorms, until you graduate that is. So, Mr. Kurosaki, how much do you know about Yokai?"

A chuckle vibrated through the room.

"Much more than you would realize Urahara."

The narrow of his eyes told Ichigo that the perverted shopkeeper had known what he was from the start.

"Listen, I don't want you to ask how I know or discovered it. All I want is to use your training room until my new school opens. I haven't fully practiced and mastered my Yokai powers and I already have a seal for them. So don't worry about me. Just make sure my family is safe when I leave. If I hear Soul Society tried going for them…" his eyes turned to that of a Hollow's. **"Soul Society will be in runes."**

***Time Skip- 3 months***

The bus was empty except for the orange human.

"So…you're going to attend this school, huh? I wish you god luck for Yokai Academy is a _scary _place."

With that, the bus driver drove back into the tunnel.

"Creepy bastard."

The walk through the woods wasn't so bad. The dead trees, cracked tombstones, beady crows sure made the place look classy. Not. The dirt road was a long walk and a few minutes later, the school was in sight.

"Holy shit this school is big."

_"Ichigo, watch your language. How many times do I have to tell you? The next time you curse like that…let's just say the rest of your day will be…enjoyable."_ Arabella sad it with some much lust and seductiveness, Ichigo was genuinely scared.

Just as he was going to reply, a sharp scream pierced the air. Without a second thought, he used Crimson Light to appear where the scream originated from and the sight before him pissed him off.

A monster with a bulky, ugly body with a freakishly long tongue held a girl with pink hair in his grasp.

"Finally, I have the school beauty Moka Akashiya in my grasp! You shall be mine and only mine forever!"

Despite the girls protest, he gripped her front shirt with his oversized hands and started to pull.

"No! Stop it!" the monster didn't even notice a fist flying towards his face until it was by far too late. His body rocketed in the air and he smashed into the trees, rendering him unconscious.

Ichigo caught the girl in his arm before she could touch the ground.

"Hey, you okay?"

"I-uh yeah I think I'm okay-" pain was etched onto her face and she open her eyes to a vision of orange. The man who saved her was in one word…hot. The way his blazing orange hair hung over his warm brown eyes gave him an aura of mystery. She could feel his protective arms under her knees and on her back. The muscles she felt through his Yokai uniform sent her mind in cloud-9. And the scent of his blood…my god. She suddenly became self-conscious of her own appearance. Scrapes littered her arms and legs while small bruises marred her perfect once perfect skin. She winced when she caught sight of her leg bent on a funny angle.

"I'm going to bring you to the nurse okay. I don't have any first-aid stuff to help you so when we get there, I'll take a look at your leg." His voice laced with concern.

She could only nod her head and snuggle closer into his chest. The Rosario attached to her neck gleamed and someone was watching.

Carefully laid the girl on the bed, much to her dismay, and instantly set on checking her leg.

"This might hurt a bit but I need to know how far your leg can move and the damage done."

He gently grabbed her leg from the knee and slowly moved it in the opposite direction. He had only moved it an inch or two before pain raced to her face.

"Damn, looks bad. Your leg is broken and swollen which is a problem because when it heals, it won't heal the right way. All I can do is put it in a splint and hope for the best. Some ice would do for the bruises and the swelling." Ichigo quickly jumped out the window and broke a few flat tree branches and came back to make the splint.

"The bark is shredded and peeled of so it won't be uncomfortable or itchy." Once that was done, he placed a few ice bags from the nurse fridge and laid them on her leg. Relief was evident and he gave a small smile. Already back too nurse-the-cute-pink-haired-girl mode, Ichigo got to work on the scratches and scrapes. Moka watched in silence and awe at how much this person seemed to worry about her injuries. The sting from the alcohol hurt a bit but his smile somehow made it better. Moka could feel the slight pant of his breath on her cheek when he was addressing the scrape on her cheek. Oh god the smell of his blood was arousing her to no extent and she finally had enough.

"I'm Moka Akashiya, what's your name?" she asked rather shyly.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." He answered too focused on the matter at hand.

"Um, Ichigo…there is another way I can get better a lot faster…"

Now this caught his attention. "Really? Tell me what it is."

He was now closer to her face and Ichigo didn't know how close he was from being ravished.

"Just come a little closer…yeah like that and tilt you face that way…"

"Like this?" he asked now looking at the window. No reply was given and he then felt a sudden prick on his neck.

'She's sucking my blood…'

_"At least you're not in your vampire form. If you were she would be in a lot of pain."_

**_"Agreed."_**

'If this'll help her then I guess it's not much trouble.'

On Moka's end, she was in ecstasy. His blood was filled with power and tasted yummy. She unconsciously rubbed her legs together while her wounds easily healed. A minute passed before she retracted her fangs and closed her eyes, relishing the feeling of his blood.

"Y-You were my first…" she said with a heavy blush. Ichigo's hormones gave him the wrong thought and he too blushed.

"W-What exactly do you mean by that?"

"You were the first person I drank blood from." The blush was still present and a second later it turned into a face of alarm.

"I'm so sorry! I hope you don't hate vampires because of me. I hope we can still be friends…"

Ichigo could only stare into her pretty eyes.

'She looks really cute…Dammit where the hell did that come from?" shaking his head to clear his thoughts he continued. 'That weird monster guy might be lurking around and still go for her. Besides, she's also a vampire; I guess our kind have to look out for each other.'

"Nah it's all good. And to answer your question, of course I'll be your friend still. I never really met another vampire before so I wouldn't know if you're bad." He decided with a smile.

"Yeah!" Moka's orange savior was soon found in a bone crushing hug.

"Mo…ka…I need…air…" Ichigo face was turning the colors of the rainbow; red, orange, then yellow, green, followed by blue, then a shade of indigo and finally violet. Don't ask how it happened, it just did.

"Sorry Ichi-kun!"

'Already giving me a nickname?'

_"Did she just call you Ichi-kun?! Only I can call you that! Make her stop Ichigo." _Spoke Arabella from his mind.

'Calm down, jeez your acting childish Arabella.'

_"Well I can be childish if I want to! And you can't do a thing about it." _

Ichigo couldn't see her but he felt her pouting. Cutting of the connection, his senses came back to reality to which he found Moka poking his face.

Poke in his cheek. Poke on his forehead. Poke on his nose. Pooooooke.

'Son of a bitch that was my eye!'

"Sorry Moka I was day dreaming. Anyways I think you should head back to class. From what I see you're all better and I'm just holding you back. Besides, I have to get my schedule and dorm keys from the Headmaster. Talk to you later, adios." Ichigo used his Crimson Light and vanished, leaving Moka in wonder and amazement. The Rosario was glowing and a red snake-like eye saw everything.

The school halls were like a giant maze and Ichigo was never one for directions.

"This is like going to Los Noches all over again."

**_"True, except you aren't dying here and fighting Arrancars."_**

'Tensa? Where have you been?'

**_"Just roaming around your soul which reminds me…I will be going to sleep. Nothing is happening for a while and I only see small battles ahead. Please contact me if something interesting happens; not that you having a crush isn't amusing and what not."_**

'Fuck you Tensa.'

Chuckling, Tensa once again receded to the deepest part of his soul.

'Well, looks like it'll be me and you for now Arabella.'

_"Actually I think I will just take a nap as well. But don't worry your head my strawberry, I will keep you up. All. Night. Long."_

Arabella only heard him mutter her being a perverted vampire and disappeared.

After another 15 minutes or so, Ichigo went up to a random girl student and asked where the Headmasters office was and she pointed down the hall and to the left while blushing. Saying a fast thank you, the young vampire pushed open the door without knocking and walked in.

"Why hello Kurosaki, pleasure to meet you. And my, what a strong vampire aura you are." The Headmaster wore a white priest robe and glowing eyes peered from under a hood.

'This school is just full of people I could easily label as either pedophiles or perverted coz-players.'

"I'm not gonna ask you how you know, but just give me my schedule and room key already. I need to change out of my dirty uniform and get a new one."

The Headmaster casually handed him his schedule and key in silence under a skeptical gaze. With that Ichigo Kurosaki left to his new living quarters.

"Already late on my first day." Ichigo was standing in front of the class 2-C in a new uniform of Yokai Academy. "Might as well get this over with." He said to himself.

Sliding the doors open, he was immediately bombarded with comments.

Girls Comments:

"Look at his orange hair!"

"He's so tall and handsome! I just want to run my hands over his sexy body!"

"He is H-O-T! Do you think he has a girlfriend?"

"Who cares? I'll show him a _good _time _anytime_!"

Guy Comments:

"What the hell! He's getting all our girls!"

"He must die!"

"His orange hair looks gay."

"Agreed, we must eliminate this orange bastard!"

A spike in his reiatsu ad they were successfully shut up.

"Class, we have a new student. My name is Ms. Shizuka and I will be your new homeroom teacher. Please introduce yourself to the rest of the class and tell us a little about yourself." Said a woman with blonde hair, glasses and what looked like…cat ears?

"Sup, names Ichigo Kurosaki. I hate perverts and I hate when people try making fun of my hair. I like sports, reading, and fighting. I have 2 younger sisters and a crazy dad. Nice to meet ya."

"Ichigo, is that you?"

"No Moka it's the Boogey Man."

"Whaaaaaaa! Ichigo, protect me!" scared Moka + Ichigo = bone crushing hug for Ichigo.

"Moka…not…a-again…"

The male half of the class shot him jealous glares because the school goddess, Moka Akashiya, was all over him while the female half also gave Moka jealous looks because she had already stolen the sexy new student off the market.

One of the students raised their hand. It was a boy with greased, slicked black hair and he just screamed the feeling of arrogance.

"Are your sisters hot? Think I could bang them for a bit?" a mysterious pressure pushed everyone into the ground and chairs. They all struggled to lift their heads, but none more so that the student that said the outburst. It was crazy. A red aura surrounded his body and the Rosario in his shirt and rattled in his shirt. His brown eyes flashed a blood red before returning to their normal color.

'What the hell is this? It's like I'm being crushed…what kind of monster is he?!' Saizo thought. Ichigo began walking over to the weighted student; the desks he walked by slowly started to dissolve and crumble.

"I don't care who the hell you are. I don't care what the hell you are. But engrave my words deep in your soul." His face was just next to Saizo's. "Say anything to me from now on, speak about my sisters again, think about my sisters even, and I WILL kill you."

Inside is mind, the Shinso vampire felt Tensa and Arabella stir.

Moka's Rosario also shook in response the Ichigo's power output.

**"Get him to take the Rosario off. I must see what kind of monster he is!"**

Moka was surprised when she heard her counterpart's voice.

'Why do you want to see Ichigo so badly? You're just going to try putting him in his place because you know he's stronger than you. Don't do it. He's our first friend and I don't want him to have a reason to go.'

**"Relax, I won't hurt him much. I just find him…interesting. See that aura of his? It feels familiar and I can't seem to recognize it. It's frustrating me to no end! And besides, I want to find out what kind of person Ichigo Kurosaki really is."**

'I think he's busy at the moment.' She looked from the side and she watched as he whispered something in Saizo's ear to which his body began to shake and quiver. 'I'll ask him when we start going back to our dorms when he's not so occupied.'

**"That is fine. Just stay with him for every second." **

'I was already planning on that.' The pink haired Moka said with a red face.

The inner Moka snorted and spoke no more.

The bell rung and the class bolted to the door with Saizo leading when Ichigo reined in his reiatsu.

"Sorry Moka, I think I'm gonna call it a day. I'm pissed and I really don't want a bad impression in my other classes. I still need to move my stuff into my room. Bye." The tone in his voice didn't have a hint of a happy tone. A scowl was now on his face, not the smile he gave her when he helped heal her. His steps echoed away, causing her to panic.

"I'll help you!"

The look Ichigo had been that of surprise. He never expected someone asking to help him.

Frowning, he replied with a small smile. "It's okay; I think I can handle it myself. There's no need for me to be bring you down in school because of me. Thanks anyways-"

'Hollow, Hollow, Hollow!'

Ichigo's Substitute Badge yelled in his mind.

'Dammit, a Hollow right now? What perfect timing.'

"I gotta go Moka! Whatever you do, DON'T follow me." Ichigo vanished from the pink vampire's sight.

**"Follow him!" **screamed the inner Moka.

'I don't know where he went!'

**"Yes you do, use the blood you drunk from him to trace his energy. Hurry before he gets too far!"**

The reiatsu signature led Ichigo far away into the woods. Up ahead, several Garganta ripped open in the sky and a dozen Gillian stepped foot onto school grounds.

'Doesn't this school have a barrier? I'm pretty sure I sensed one when I was going through the tunnel.'

On the nose of the lead Gillian, a small figure was calmly perched at the tip.

'Looks like I need to use my Shinigami form. I can defeat an Adjuchas with my human powers but not a dozen and that Adjuchas on its nose. My Shikai will be just fine though.'

Ichigo flooded his body with his reiatsu and disappeared in a cloud of pressure.

"Free yourself from the heaven's bonds and together let us walk the path of destruction…Zangetsu." His voice spoke from the obscuring dust cloud. A flash of black and it dissipated to reveal his current form. The sleeves of his shihakusho were ripped at the shoulders, leaving both his arms bare. Under the black shirt, a white under shirt was firmly hugging his body with the "v" of his shirts went was open down to a little above his waist, exposing his muscular upper body and abs. Black and white "x" bands, that looked like tattoos, was seen on his wrists and ankles. A red rosary strap hung across his chest and connected all the way around. On his right hip, a black blade hung from the side. It resembled an oversized trench combat knife with an enclosed handle that looked like it could've acted like a hand guard. The entire combat knife was only the size of his entire arm. The noticeable thing about him, however, was the massive cleaver on his back. The sword was as tall and wide as he was with a grip at the base of the sword and a handle that extends back by about the size of his forearm. A thin hollowed out portion running along the back edge of the blade from the base to the middle. The sword was also black and both blades seemed to absorb all the light around it. The logo of the number 15 in gothic format stood proudly on his neck with a bone fragment that looked like a jaw on the left side of Ichigo's face.

"Good thing the seal is in place. Otherwise this place wouldn't hold up for even a second."

The group of Menos Hollows staggered slowly until they stopped in front of the strawberry. The small figure that was sitting on the Gillian nose jumped down and landed softly.

"Are you Ichigo Kurosaki?" it was an Adjuchas level Arrancar with blonde hair. His mask was what one could relate to as a knight. It kinda reminded Ichigo of part of Lisa's Hollow mask. His Zanpakuto was a small katana with a blue handle and a guard in the shape of a triangle.

"And what if I am? Depends on who's asking." He casually said while grabbing the combat knife in his left hand and the cleaver in the right.

"My master would like to have a word with you…in Hueco Mundo." Emotion was completely devoid as the nameless Arrancar spoke. "She is intrigued by you and would like for you to accompany her for a short time."

"Just who is this leader of yours?" Ichigo couldn't help but ask.

"Someone who has more in common with you than anyone else in existence or the universe for that matter."

Interesting. "My daddy told me not to talk to strangers but how about I make you a deal. If you can put a scratch on me or even land a physical hit, then I will go with you."

The widening of the Arrancars eyes gave Ichigo the idea that he was hooked.

"I shall accept your proposal with honor, for it truly is an honor to have a battle with the famous Ichigo Kurosaki. So now I will introduce myself. I am Hayato Hibiki **(Hayato means "falcon person" in Japanese while Hibiki means "echo or sound")**; pleasure to make your acquaintance Kurosaki Ichigo."

Using multiple Sonido, Hayato covered the distance within a few seconds. Sparks flew when his Zanpakuto danced with the Quincy Zangetsu blade **(A/N: Quincy Zangetsu blade is the combat knife and stands for his Quincy powers while the cleaver Zangetsu stands for his Shinigami and Hollow powers)**. The cleaver Zangetsu was once again on his back, leaving his right hand free for use.

'Why would he do such a thing? That sword looks stronger than that absurd knife he is wielding. The length is significantly large as well so in combat the obvious choice would be to use the sword with the biggest reach. So that means…' Hayato sent a barrage of thrusts to which Ichigo easily evaded by roll around the balls of his heels. Before his last thrust, the Arrancar sent a hidden cero behind his Zanpakuto and immediately escaped the blast radius before he can do any self-damage.

"I have won the bet; now please hold your end of the deal Kurosaki."

The dust cloud rolled away with Ichigo standing in the same place he was before.

"Weak."

Hayato didn't even let his eyes of the orange hybrid and he was gone from his sight in an instant!

'Where did he go?'

"Behind you." Said a grave voice and Hayato had the pleasurable experience his first kiss…with a tree. Gazing looking even more serious, the servant Arrancar walked out of the rubble with minor scrapes and wounds.

"I have severely underestimated you. It will not happen again. Take flight…Kaze No Hayabusa No Kami **(Falcon God of the Wind)**." White particles of spirit energy began collecting around the Arrancar until he was submerged in a raging tornado.

"Prepare yourself Ichigo Kurosaki. Let us see if you can dodge me in my Resurreccion." Wind tore at the ground, forcing Ichigo to take to the air.

"Not a smart move. Tatsumaki Surasshu **(Tornado Slash)**." The attack was a large concentrated beam of wind that hit Ichigo square in the chest and sent him flying back to earth. Hayato bit into his thumb and pointed it where he lay.

"Gran Rey Cero."

A white Gran Rey Cero charged to life and lit up the shadows of the forest around them. Again, Ichigo's body sailed through the air and the Arrancar in Resurreccion didn't see the smirk on Ichigo's face when he Sonido'd above the hybrid and used a Bala in rapid succession.

"Kyōfū-ryoku o Tenmetsu **(Flashing Gale Force)**." Wind and spirit energy gathered around his limbs until he was in the middle of a cocoon made entirely of wind. The speed of his Sonido increased and he tackled Ichigo, burying him in the earth even more.

"I win Kurosaki Ichigo." He said while standing above the destruction.

"I believe you don't at all." Ichigo said from behind him while cleaning his ears with not a mark on his body. Now Hayato was shocked and wide eyed.

'Impossible! I know I'm not the strongest Adjuchas level Arrancar out there, but I'm at least low to medium Captain Class. So how…How can he just stand there in front of me unharmed and so…casually?!'

"You really need to make up your mind. Say my name either westernized or just say it like how it's supposed to be." The lazy attitude did nothing to quench Hayato's curiosity and fear.

"Back to the topic at hand, you must be thinking along the lines of 'How is he undamaged?' well it's easy really. You're weak. I'll admit, you reiatsu is pretty high but nowhere close to Grimmjow, who was an Espada. You're nowhere near as strong as Ulquiorra was and you're way too slow. The attacks you used where pretty good too but the spirit energy behind them didn't even come close to piercing my Hierro or scratch my barrier."

"Hierro? Barrier?" Hayato couldn't help but ask.

"Your master didn't tell you? I don't know if she knows or not so I won't explain the Hierro part then but for the barrier part yeah I will. You see, I have a crap ton on reiatsu I still don't use. It flows out of me like a river and despite that I trained in advance control, it still leaks out. I always do it subconsciously, but I can do it at will, whenever your attack "hit me" it was a battle between whose reiatsu was the highest. The reiatsu flowing out of me was much stronger than yours and that pretty much means who wins. No matter what you do, you won't ever be able to land a scratch on me."

Exhaling through his nose, Hayato dismissed his Resurreccion.

"I concede. You are a truly a war veteran. I will make due of the deal and leave empty handed."

A Garganta was ripped open by the dozen Gillian that were standing there the entire time.

"Whoa, hold up wait a minute, I never said I WOULDN'T go. I just said if you land a hit on me I'll go. Let's see this damn leader already and get this over with. I want to go back to my dorms and sleep already. Today's been rough." Just as he was about to hop in the portal, Ichigo felt Moka's reiatsu coming towards him rapidly.

'Good thing she didn't see any of that.'

**_"Ichigo, we must hurry or the gate will close. I find myself curious as to who this leader is."_**

_"Yeah hurry up Ichi-kun! Let's go to Hueco Mundo!"_

'And where the hell have you guys been?'

_"We told you we were sleeping until something interesting happens. Something interesting is happening now so here we are. Now you better get walking or I'll suffocate you with my breasts again!"_

'Oh dear god no please anything but that! I need air women! Air! Oxygen! The things I need to stay alive!'

Ichigo has countlessly been suffocated by massive breasts. It was both a good feeling and a bad.

_"Then start hauling that delicious body of yours!"_

Tensa didn't even say much because he was too busy laughing up a freaking storm.

'Think this is funny Tensa? Don't worry I got you.'

Hayato didn't even want to know why Ichigo had an evil smile and the sounds of a chainsaw being revved and someone saying "drop the nuke" was being said.

"We must hurry." And with that, the wind Arrancar walked into the Garganta.

"Why is everyone rushing me today?!"

Step by step, Ichigo Kurosaki got closer to the lands of Hueco Mundo.

'Sorry Moka, I got some business to do. I'll make it up to you when I get back. I promise.'

That was the last thought that came across his mind before the sands of the Hollow world touch his feet.

**Wassup guys how you folks doing. I think I may or may not rushed things a bit but hey this is my first fanfic so try not to criticize me TOO much XD so yeah if you guys are a little confused I can explain a bit. **

**Ichigo's release phrase: Ichigo is always going to be in Shikai form (aka his dual wielding) but I gave him a release command because I felt it was necessary (and badass). Think of it like this, before Ichigo says his command, his zanpakuto's are in a pre-Shikai state. Basically a slightly weakened version of his normal Shikai.**

**Ichigo's reiatsu: as you know, Ichigo is a Shinso vampire in this story. As to the scene where he scared the crap out of Saizo and the desks dissolving, I feel like I should explain a bit. Ichigo does not have his normal reiatsu in his vampire form. In fact it is significantly weaker (only around the level of a high lieutenant plus add his Fullbring it jumps to low Captain Class) But while he is in his Yokai form, his reiatsu has a bit of the DENSITY of his regular spirit energy (aka his transcendence state which dissolves nearly any organic matter around him). He won't be able to dissolve people in general, only very small things in. **

**Ichigo's Powers: He will indeed have his Fullbring with his vampire powers hence why I called his speed technique "Crimson Light" which is like Bringer Light and his vampire speed combined. You won't see his Bankai for a while…or maybe you WILL dun dun dunnnnnnnn… anyways a small spoiler is that there will be a fight scene in the next chapter.**

**This won't be a Harem fanfic per se but Ichigo will only be paired up with 3 people for now.**

**Inner Moka**

**Arabella (vampire spirit)**

**And an OC from the anime that I will not tell you about until next chapter :)**

**Mwahahahaha cuz I'm evil like that. Cya all and PM/review if you have any comments. I will try to update every 2-3 days or so and if I have LOADS of time, I will probably update within a day.**

**~ .Master signing out**


End file.
